


Sorry?

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: jongin did something to anger kyungsoo and sehun is so done.





	Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> welp rip my other fics n hello a new fail attempt on crack.

For what seems like the hundred time of that day, Jongin sighs, while staring at Kyungsoo solemnly. “It’s so unfair,” he sighs heavily.

Sehun, who is busy trying to kill the final boss on his game didn’t even moves his eyes from his phone’s screen before asking. “What’s unfair?”

Jongin whimpers, still staring at his beloved across the practice room.

Kyungsoo is stretching with Chanyeol and Junmyeon at the end of the room. The other members are going out, buying their lunch or so they said. So that left the five of them. Their instructor is long gone.

“Kyungsoo is so unfair.”

That perks Sehun’s interest. “Unfair how?” he asks, interested but still focus on his game.

Suddenly, Jongin wails, albeit quietly. “Just look at him. My Kyungsoo is so beautiful even when stretching. It is so unfair that he looks good while doing anything, even when he is angry.”

Sehun curses before sighing, he died in the game. Whatever, the game sucks anyway.

“What did you do to anger Kyungsoo-hyung this time?”

The tanned male fidgets. “I accidently throw away his… erm his favorite shirt? That one with pokemon on it?”

“You mean the shirt that he has since his debut that he wears to sleep every night? Tell me, how in the name of god did you ‘accidently’ throw it away?”

“W-well! It was given by his ex! I was jealous okay!”

Sehun could feel a headache coming. This idiot. “That was his favorite shirt for a reason, Jongin. Did you asks him why it was his favorite shirt or did you stop listening after he told it was given by his ex?”

By the way Jongin quiten down and averting his gaze, Sehun already know the answer. Goddamn, this guy is older than him.

“You should apologize to Kyungsoo-hyung before he disowns you.”

Jongin gasp dramatically. “He will not! He loves me. I'm his boyfriend…”

“Well, still. You need to apologize, my dude.”

“I’ll try now but from here only because I'm scared he gonna karate kick me.”

Shrugging, Sehun let him.

Jongin only hesitates for a few seconds before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Kyungsoo babe!”

The way Kyungsoo turns his head and glares at his boyfriend is making Jongin whimpers pathetically.

“Eat my whole fucking ass, Kim Jongin!” he shouts back while giving him the middle finger.

Chanyeol is laughing next to him while Junmyeon shares a tired look with Sehun. Sehun just shrugs.

“W-well, maybe later!”

Chanyeol looks like he almost died laughing. Even Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the fond look that he gave his boyfriend.

“You both disgusting. Keep your bedroom kink in your bedroom, for fuck sake.”

Now, its Jongin time to turn and glare at him. “You are just jealous!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this art on instagram from yurionice fandom, the artist is by doodlesonice on tumblr so you can check their art there. the whole 'eat my whole fcking ass' and 'maybe later' is inspired from their art because its funny af and im in the middle of writer block for my other fic so why not right? 
> 
> anyway, stream "That's Okay" by kyungsoo and follow me on twitter for more fics update @flowersoo12


End file.
